Passing
by Amylou
Summary: To the outside world she is just a normal girl, but she is something different, unique and sinister. Who will die next?
1. Chapter 1

For Disclaimer and description look at end of story because I don't want to spoil anything.

She stood there in the shadows patiently waiting as though this was the most normal thing in the world. She glanced down at the piece of yellowed paper in her hand and struggled to make out the writing. She carefully started to walk out of the shadows and into the cold damp alley of Tortuga.

The noise was almost unbearable. She felt as though it was surrounding her with its pressure as though it wanted to engulf her and never let her go. She glanced down the street and saw the sources. The sounds of drunks and whores the laughing, shouting and moaning all blending into one. She glanced back down at the paper in her hand she could clearly make out the name and place written upon it and smiled to herself, surely she was doing her a favour freeing her from this hell?

At was time. She slipped back into the shadows as an extremely large and rather drunk pirate pushed a woman roughly into the alley way. The woman face was heavily coated face powder and rouge. She also appeared to be also drunk, but the girl watching suspected that this was and act in order to help her cope with the horrors of the business. She watched bleakly at the scene which she had watched happen to a hundred others before her.

'I want my payment up front!' she said pushing him back

'I will give it to ya when I am bloody well want to you whore!'

'No payment no service you know the rules mate' with that she tried to walk away.

'No Whore speaks to me like that'

The man grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall hard knocking all the air out of her lungs. She let out a small and strangled scream.

The hidden girl thought that this was strange, surely the woman new that nobody would come to her rescue nobody ever did, the sounds of women screaming and yelling was virtually constant here and hers would only be overlooked or dismissed.

With his free hand he roughly grabbed her breast and started to grope it through the heavy material of her dress. She tried to scream out again but it was muffled by his mouth as he forcefully kissed her.

He pushed her harder against the wall and started to lift her skirt, the woman struggled again and kicked him in the groin. The man let out a yell and doubled over, the woman managed to get out of his grasp.

'Like I said before mate, no payment no service' she said smugly looking down at him.

She went to walk away and he grabbed her by her leg and forcing her to the ground. Before she had time to act he was on top of her squashing her with his weight.

'What's the matter love aren't I good enough for ya?' She struggled again in vain, this only seemed to excite him further as he grabbed her by her hair and slammed it hard against the ground. He then started to rape her, every time she screamed out in pain he slammed her head against the pavement. He didn't notice when she went limp.

When he had finished he got up straightened himself up and walked away calmly leaving the woman on the ground not noticing the red puddle forming around her head.

The girl waited until she knew that she was safe to emerge and walked towards the woman's body on the ground bent down and gently touched her shoulder a bright glow briefly emitted from her body. As soon as it started the glowing stopped.

The girl stood up and looked behind her there was the woman's ghost standing there slightly opaque, and looking peaceful her makeup up gone revealing a pretty looking young woman no more than the 23. This was the woman's true self not the painted woman she portrayed who was lying on the ground beneath them.

'Hello Kitty, I'm Jessica and I'm here to help you' she said to the ghost.

Kitty looked puzzled and looked down at her own corpse; however she did not seem surprised or shocked.

'I'm dead aren't I?'

'Yes I'm afraid you are' Jessica said simply

'So what know then?'

'I'm here to lead you to the next world' with this Jessica closed the gap between them and took her hand and gently led her towards the end of the alley way which know had become slightly blurred and distorted. Jessica was never completely sure what would happen next all she knew was that she had to lead them towards the blur what happened next was due to each individual.

Jessica watched as a small smile appeared on Kitty's lips she let go of her hand and walked completely into the blur allowing it to take her, all the while her smile getting bigger. The distortion and Kitty began to disappear.

She was right Jessica thought to herself she had been doing this woman a favour.

Disclaimer – I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters or places, I also do not own the TV series dead like me which I have borrowed this concept from.

Authors notes:

This is my first pirate's fiction and I haven't written a fic for over to years now so you will have to patient with me. So what do you guys think, thought I would try to do a potc story from a different perspective. I will incorporate all the characters at some point, so don't dismay as there are no mentions in this chapter as it is merely a opening chapter to introduce her character.

Also as you can tell I am in desperate need of a beta and somebody to bounce ideas off of, so if your interested please contact me of mention it in your review.

Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer see first chapter

Chapter 2

Jessica sat there in her rented room, she was tired and her body screamed for sleep. Although she wasn't quite sure while though kitty's passing had been quite easy she had been accepting and quickly went into the next world, she had some charges refuse to believe that they were dead and had to spend days following them around trying to convince them. She lay down and closed her eyes waiting for the details of her next charge to be pushed under the door.

When she had first started she had rushed to the door and opened it expecting to see somebody draped in a shroud or something, but there was nothing ever on the other side. She knew of no others like her but she knew that they must exist it was just that it was forbidden for them to ever meet. She only ever met one and that was the reaper she took over from.

_The ship was rocked as another canon ball hit, the ship had been badly damaged as was taking on water. She heard the captain screaming for everybody to abandon ship. Jessica scrambled out of cot which she had been clinging to. She waded through the rising water and headed towards her cabin door struggling to open it against the water. She heard the sounds of canons fire at the ship her to stumble as she tried to climb the stairs to the deck. It was night and she could barely see the corridor around her, all the candles bellow deck had been extinguished due to the attack so that the ship would not be accidentally set alight._

_She finally managed to find her way to the main deck. To her surprise she noticed that a storm had started and that she was one of the few remaining on the ship and all but one life boat remaining. For a moment she just stood the holding onto the door frame as the wind and rain beat down upon her. She noticed a few sailors struggling vainly with the sails and manning the cannons. She looked out to the stormy sea and saw the rough outline of a ship; it was difficult for her make out any precise details except that she was pretty sure that it had black sails. _

'_Miss Johnson gets aboard the longboat' said the captain raining towards her grabbed her arm and yanked her towards it. _

_A cannon ball struck the mainsail making a terrible cracking sound; it lurched forwards splintering away from where it once stood falling towards the deck crushing everything in its path._

_The captain dragged her towards the longboat was already in the water but still attached to the ship by rope. The captain tied a rope around her waste and told her to climb down. When she reached the boat she realised that she was no longer alone there was another woman sitting in the ship. _

_She undid the rope around her waist and glanced up at the captain who was cutting the rope to the longboat._

'_Captain what are you doing?' she screamed up to him._

'_You two misses get as far away from here as you can' he yelled back down at her_

'_Captain no! What about you and the others!' _

'_Don't worry about us Miss we don't intend on sinking!' he replied finishing cutting the rope causing the long boat to start drifting from the ship._

_Another cannon ball hit the ship showering them in splinters and rubble. _

'_Miss Johnson grab an oar, you heard what the captain said we have to get out of here' She looked at the woman strangely she had seen this woman aboard before but she had never actually spoken to her, so how did she know her name?._

_However she did as she was told and they both started to row away from the two battling ships._

And that was how she met Alice, four days later she had died from dehydration. There was a knocking at the door and a worn piece of paper being pushed underneath. She waited to see if she could hear any footsteps retreating but there were none. She slowly got up and walked towards the door bending down and walking back to were she was sitting.

This was the part she hated the most, the part where she opened the paper and the person named within fate was sealed. She unfolded it and glanced inside. She felt a wave of dread hit her, she recognised the name.

Ok people please review! the more reviews the more likely I will update the story. I am also in need of a beta reader so if anybody is interested let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimer see first chapter

Key

Things in italics are flash backs

'' are characters thoughts

………………………

"_There are rules you see, things that must not be done in any circumstances" Alice said with a serious look on her face._

"_What do you mean rules?" _

"_You must never tell anybody who you really are"_

"_Why" _

"_Because it will upset the natural order of things" Jessica was becoming scared._

She woke up from a fitful nights sleep and untangled herself from her bed sheets. She got up and walked towards her dresser and picked up the piece of hoping that during the night the name might have changed. The note not only contained the name of her charge but also the name of the place where they would die.

She quickly washed, dressed and slipped the scrap between her cleavage. She ran a brush through her ash blonde hair, separating sections and pulling them away from her face and securing them with a wooden clasp. She gathered her things and left her room.

She walked down the wooden stairs and went to the bar and paid the owner for her nights stay, got a drink and sat in the corner.

'Ok' she thought to herself 'I need to come up with a plan'. She glanced around the bar and took note of the occupants it was still early so it was still fairly empty. This was going to be a tough job; she hated the ones where she had to travel especially where it involved boats.

There were a couple of working women in the corner chatting quietly amongst themselves she tried to overhear but couldn't. To her right there were two men who were properly pirates asleep and slumped over each other.

'This might be more difficult than I thought'. She had to find a way onto that ship. She knew that she wouldn't be given this charge if it wasn't in her power to collect them. She walked over to the bar and talked to the keep. He then pointed towards a drunk which she had yet to notice.

"That's perfect" She said to the bar keep she smiled, it was all falling into place.

She walked over towards the drunken pirate; he had been there since the night before and had drunk himself into a state of unconsciousness. She couldn't see his face as it was obscured by a three pointed Captains hat; but she could see some long black dread locks spraying out from underneath.

She slowly reached out for high and gave him a light shove.

"Captain?" He let out a slight groan but didn't wake. She repeated the action but he still did not come round. She knew of him well so she tried a different approach.

"Mr Sparrow!" She half yelled near his head.

"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!" He slurred out to her almost falling of his stool.

……………………………….

Thank you to my reviewer's jadedreamz and Ophelia Issac for your kind reviews.

I would love more; Reviews and comments are actually useful and interesting to a writer. They allow me to know if more storys is being read and if anybody is enjoying it. Ideas are also extremely useful.

_**So REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer see first chapter

Thinking of changing name of story to the 'harvester' never been happy with 'passing' seems a bit soppy.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter

Please review.

'_What happens if somebody recognises me?'_

'_Nobody will unless you tell then, your appearance will change to all mortals and reflections. Except for one day a year, All hallows eve'_

'_What?'_

'_Look in the water' Alice replied indicating for her to look. Jessica peered over the edge of the boat and into the water. It was true her appearance had now changed her once light brown hair was now blonde and her eyes had changed to a striking green colour._

'What you be wanting luv?' He slurred at towards Jessica.

'I hear you require a cook aboard your ship'

Jack looked her up and down and indicated for her to sit. She sat tucking her bag under the table.

'What would a respectable lass like you be wanting to work aboard my pearl' He said gesturing.

It was true she did look quite respectable in comparison to the rest of the female occupants in the room. But this was nothing in comparison to the slender she once enjoyed. She shrugged

'Fancy a change in scenery Captain'

Jack smiled, He scooted his stool closer towards her and put his hand on her thigh and slowly drummed.

'You sure that this desire to change your scenery is your only reason love' Looking into her eyes.

She felt herself blush partly in embarrassment in Jack's anything but subtle flirting but also in fear that he would figure out her secret. She gently removed his hand and placed it on the table.

'You see Captain I am currently between jobs and the only jobs available here are those' she gestured towards the women.

'And I am not a whore' She said pronouncing each word slowly.

The tavern door opened and Gibbs and Anna walked in.

'There you are Jack we've been looking all over for you' said Gibbs not noticing Jessica's presence.

'We got virtually all the new crew signed up Captain' Said Anna more than slightly annoyed, she and Gibbs had all last night trying to replace the crew lost on a recent misadventure involving the navy, Jack had disappeared within and hour and gotten extremely drunk.

Jack sensing her annoyance pulled her down onto a spare stool. Gibbs pulled up a stool to the table and sat.

'Gibbs, Anna I would like to introduce the pearls new cook…' He paused trying to recall her name.

'Jessica Thomas' she filled in realising that she hadn't actually told him.

Gibbs was hesitant it was bad luck to have one woman aboard ship but two? He went to mention this to Jack but changed his mind as he didn't fancy a slap for Anna or this new woman.

'Come on Jack we best be returning to ship and meet your new crew' Gibbs thinking it best to speak to him about it away from Anna. He looked at Jessica there was something familiar about her he just couldn't put his finger on it.

'Come on luv' Jack said grabbing a half empty forgotten bottle of rum. They stood up and Jessica straightened her skirt out of habit. Gibbs was again hit by another wave of familiarity.

They walked out of the tavern and into the cobbled streets of Torgua, it had been raining the nights before and the street was full of puddles. Jessica clutched her bag and held up the hem of her skirt. She fell behind slightly and watched a smile on her lips as Jack up in front a walked with a sway in his step.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So who am I going to kill off?

hehehehe


End file.
